I'm not sorry
by Danni1989
Summary: Continuation of 4x23. "And of all the choices I've made this will prove to be the worst one but I'm not sorry that I'm in love with you." What happens after that scene.


Okay I just had to write this. I started it right after the episode was over and I just finished it. It is pretty much just straight smut, but this would just not go away. I am fangirling so much over that moment on the show, and I hope this does it justice even a little bit. This scene was so beautiful, so here is a continuation of that most perfect scene. Let me know what you think.

PS: I apologize if someone beat me to this, but I just had to write it.

I don't own anything, everything belongs to the rightful owners.

* * *

Damon stood staring straight ahead into a blazing fire which was lit in the massive hearth at the Boarding House. His vampire hearing picked up Elena approaching and he quickly decided how to start the conversation. She walked into the room, clearly looking for him wearing that white dress she had been wearing earlier. Earlier when she had slapped him for refusing to take the cure. Something he couldn't apologize for.

"I wanted to apologize." He said and she came to a stop before him with a steely determined look on her pretty face.

"Good." She stated coolly as she crossed her arms waiting on his apology. One she was certain she deserved.

"Let me finish, I said that I wanted to. And then I realized that I'm not sorry." He told her turning his head to stare at her.

"You would rather die than be human and you expect me to be okay with that?" She demanded as she walked closer to him. Her emotions were all over the place, from thinking she was going to lose him again, to him refusing to take the cure. Everything was a mess.

"I didn't say you were supposed to be okay with it, I just said I'm not sorry." He corrected her. "But you know what I really am? Selfish. Because I make bad choices that hurt you. Yes I would have rathered die than be human. I'd rather die right now than spend a handful of years with you, only to lose you when I'm too old and sick and miserable and you're still you. I'd rather die right now than spend my last final years remembering how good I had it and how happy I was. Because that's who I am Elena and I'm not going to change. And there's no apology in the world that encompasses all the reasons that I'm wrong for you." Damon said the passion oozing from his voice. She stayed silent through his entire speech and he sighed at the end, turning back to the fire.

"Fine. Then I'm not sorry either." She stated causing Damon to stare at her again. "I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything. That in death you're the one that made me feel most alive. You've been a terrible person. You've made all the wrong choices. And of all the choices that I've made this will prove to be the worst one but I'm not sorry that I'm in love with you." She told him the emotions pouring out of her. Damon turned towards her, his mouth slightly agape as if he didn't expect to hear those words come out of her mouth. He turned his whole body towards her, there was something about hearing those words come out of her mouth when there was no sire bond and nothing hanging over their heads to lessen the importance of those words.

"I love you, Damon." She repeated. She looked so earnest, so truthful in that moment that he knew in his soul that she was telling the truth. She meant every word she said, she had no reason to lie to him. Not now. He walked across the room towards her and she didn't move.

"I love you."She repeated once more before his lips were on hers. He cupped her face in his hand as he kissed her. Her hands moved up his arms until they were on his face. Touching him gently. Their lips moved together in perfect synchronization and her lips opened under his. Eyes were shut tight as they went purely with feeling. Elena pulled him even closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were never close enough, she needed to be closer. She needed to feel him skin on skin but wasn't sure if it was too fast. They pulled apart for a fraction of a second before his lips were back on hers. Being a vampire had its benefits, the need to breath wasn't there so they could technically kiss forever if they wanted to; which was looking like a very good idea at the moment.

Elena knew that somewhere in the house, Stefan probably heard everything she said to Damon, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to care. It felt so real this time, there was nothing hanging over them. No sire bond. The cure. It was all past them. Damon had vowed to never take the cure, and Elena didn't want it either. She wanted an eternity with the blue eyed Salvatore who had captured her heart long before she was ready to admit. Elena pulled away from his soft lips after a moment and stared into his eyes.

"Elena?" He asked.

"Come." She told him taking his hand.

"Where?" He asked, willing to go almost anywhere with her at this point.

"Upstairs." She murmured, lacing her fingers through his. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and pulled again. He followed her this time, their hands gently interlocked as they walked up the stairs together.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked as she steered him towards his bedroom.

"Yes, I need you now. You almost died today and I couldn't handle that. I could die at anytime. There is no guarantees in this life so we have to take every opportunity at happiness as we find them. So I need to take this opportunity. A rare moment of silence and stillness and ask you to make love to me." She told him shutting his bedroom door behind him.

"Elena." He sighed and he was still.

"Damon, there is no sire bond. This time it's real. It was real for me last time too but tonight it's actually real. I want you and I need you, not because you want or need me to but because I do. Please Damon, I love you." She told him.

"I love you Elena, so much." He whispered before approaching her. He cupped her face again and kissed her, but this time instead of staying idle his hands roamed her body. A body that he was intimately familiar with after the last two times together. They roamed down her side and cupped her hips, pulling her flush against him. She could feel him hardening against her and suddenly all she wanted was him... inside her, on her, touching her, everywhere. He slid his hands back up her sides, cupped her breasts before going back to her face, never once breaking the kiss that was both searing and intimate at the same times. Damon could make her feel things with a single kiss that no one ever had before. It was transcendent.

"Damon, please." She pleaded when she broke away from his lips. She didn't know how much time they had and she very much wanted to see Jeremy before he left. But she needed this. She needed to be touched and held, she needed to know that all the shit she had put him through was okay. She needed to know that they were okay. He ran his hands over her back as if he were trying to memorize every inch of her soft skin until he made the trip back up and untied the knot at the base of her neck. The top of the white halter-necked dress she was wearing fell down exposing her bare breasts for his viewing pleasure.

"Elena... God, so beautiful." He sighed.

"Kiss me." She insisted and his lips were back on hers as his hands massaged the pliant flesh of her breasts. She moaned into his mouth and slowly moved her fingers through the buttons on his shirt. Even as a vampire she still wasn't all that adept at the removal of button up shirts unless she was tearing them straight off his shoulders. He broke away from her lips and kissed down her neck, sucking and biting, then soothing with his tongue as he went. His hands went around her and undid the zipper on the small of her back, so the rest of the dress loosened. As he kissed his way down her body, he pulled the dress with him; removing it inch my inch.

"So beautiful." He breathed against the skin of her belly. He dipped his tongue into her belly button and she immediately giggled.

"Damon." She reprimanded, swatting him softly upside the head. He grinned up at her and proceeded to remove the rest of her dress. He could smell her arousal in the air so he pressed a quick kiss to the white lace covering her from his gaze. He slipped a finger under the lace and ran it teasingly down her slit causing her to moan loudly. She threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him back up to her level, immediately kissing him. She pushed the fabric of his shirt to the floor, not caring in the slightest where it landed. All that mattered was his glorious chest and back being bared to her.

"I want you. Please." She pleaded softly. He was kissing down her body again, he focused on her breasts, sucking and nibbling on the dusky pink nipples. He surprised her by picking her up and carrying her over to his massive bed. She slid back on the bed and he followed her up, taking her lips in a searing kiss. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, his tongue playing with her own.

"Damon." She breathed, running her nails down his back, not hard enough to break the skin. She didn't want the blood-lust to take over them. She wanted this time to be just about the love she had for him. She rolled her head back to give him access to her neck, where he sucked and licked her flesh. It was like he was trying to mark her although she knew it was impossible.

"Damon." She insisted as he moved down her body. He came back to her breasts. He kneaded them and squeezed them while sucking on her nipples. The act caused her to moan loudly, she brought her legs up around him to give him more room between her thighs.

"I want you so bad." He whispered against the skin of her belly as he slowly worked his way down.

"Please, we don't have a lot of time." She pleaded, threading her fingers back through his hair. He hooked his thumbs into the sides of her panties and pulled them down her legs. She helped him by lifting herself off the bed so he could rid her of the useless garment.

"You are so perfect." He whispered as he sat up on his knees between her thighs.

"Make love to me." She begged him, arching her back, pushing herself closer to him. He bent down and pressed a quick kiss to her clit, and licking up the length of her slit before moving back up her body.

She reached in between their bodies and undid his belt. She popped the button on his jeans and pushed them down as far as she could reach. As usual he went commando and she wrapped her hand around his firm erection and rubbing slowly while he kicked his jeans off the rest of the way.

"Elena." He gasped as she worked him over.

"Inside me." She pleaded, guiding him to her entrance. She lifted her hips against him indicating he should slide in.

"Alright." He told her bending over to kiss her as he slid all the way home in one fluid thrust.

"Damon!" She moaned loudly as he slowly started pulling out of her and pushing back in. She raised her hips to meet his

every thrust, watching as her eyes rolled back in her head every time he hit the end of her.

"Elena, baby so tight." He breathed into the skin of her neck. He kissed and licked at the side of her neck causing her head to roll to the side.

"I'm close." She cried as she dug her nails into his back. This time she drew blood. The smell of his blood hit her nose and she fought back the blood-lust. She pulled his face down to meet hers and kissed him deeply. They kissed feverishly and touched constantly. Her hands roamed from his back down to his ass and back again, while his cupped her breasts and ran over her hips and sides. The touches were so soft and tender, it was lovemaking.

"I'm so close." She cried out when he hit her G-spot on one particularly deep thrust.

"Come for me." He prompted her. He thrust into her harder than before needing to bring on her orgasm as quickly as possible. He was quickly losing control and he needed to come now.

"Elena... so fucking close." He pleaded. He rubbed her clit with the pad of his thumb. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her orgasm hit her hard. The waves of pleasure washed right through her as she kept her gaze locked on Damon's. He followed after her into the abyss shortly after as he came inside her.

"That was so perfect." Elena sighed, happy to know that she wasn't the only one breathing heavier than usual.

"Yes it was." He agreed bending his head to kiss her lips gently.

"I want to stay like this all night." She admitted.

"In this position?" He questioned with a smirk on his face, referring to the fact that he was still inside and on top of her.

"Well maybe later on you can be inside me again, but I was referring to being in this bed with you. Alone." She told him, lifting up her head and pecking him quickly on the lips.

"Ah I knew that. But you're right, I want that too." He admitted.

"Yeah." Elena sighed knowing they were going to have to leave their bubble soon enough.

"Well why can't we? You can go say goodbye to your brother, then come back here. Nothing is coming after us right now so why don't we spend some good old-fashioned alone time in bed. Even if we don't have sex again, I just want to hold you." He told her.

"That sounds so good to me." Elena sighed grinning.

"Good. I love you Elena. You have no idea what it means to me to finally be chosen." He told her honestly.

"I love you too Damon. I always will." She promised him.


End file.
